Wayward Worrior
by Moon's Serenaty
Summary: Naruto is charged with the duty of stopping humans with Death Notes and the Shinigami who gave it to them. It's been a 700 years and Naruto still hasn't aged a day. Will this next fight with a Death Note Wielder be his last? New ch within a week!4/26


**The Wayward Worrior**

**Summery: Naruto stumbles upon his best friend Sasuke using the Death Note and is burdened with the task of stopping him. Once is all said and done a mysterious figure appears and charges him with the duty of stopping humans with Death Notes and the Shinigami who gave it to them. It's been a 700 years and Naruto still hasn't aged a day. Will this next fight with a Death Note Wielder be his last?**

**I do not own Naruto or Death Note. **

**Rated M and has slash  
**

**Naruto/Deathnote Crossover**

_**"It is said that power corrupts, but actually it's more true that power attracts the corruptible. The sane are usually attracted by other things than power."**_

_** -David Brin-  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

He felt it the moment the Death Note fluttered from the heavens and landed on the soft soil of the Earth. Blue eyes slowly turned from the bowl of ramen that was once the center of the universe and gazed out the window. It had been fifty years since a Shinigami has dropped a Death note into mortal hands and 700 years since he thought that they would have learned not to do it any more. Naruto turned back towards his noodles and began to eat in earnest. It was only a matter of time before someone began to write in it and that was definitely not happening on his watch.

Once outside the restaurant he took off at a sprint hoping that he could feel the pull of the Death Note. The city was big and it may take weeks but Naruto was not one to wait around and let the user come to him. Many people may die by the time the book was found but Naruto always made their punishment fit the crime. Kill one and your death would be painless but kill thousands and you would not only wish you never found the book but you would wish you were never born.

It's not that Naruto did not have any mercy for those that used the Death Note but a who person realizes what it does and continues to use it should not live. The power of the Death Note was not meant for mortals. Yet the Shinigami knowingly continue to give the books to humans who are weak and easily corrupted.

Naruto's thoughts were abruptly cut off when he felt a Shinigami near caused white sneakers to skid to a halt and sharp blue eyes zeroed in on red eyes and a grin so wide that it look like it would dark wings made a involuntary movement which made his gangly body twist flex comically.

The shinigami gave Naruto a startled look but quickly recovered and motioned for Naruto to follow him. One dark ally and nine flights of stairs later had him on top of hospital with the Shinigami who in Naruto's opinion looked scared shitless but it was hard to tell with that eerie grin on his face. "Hey there whats hanging?"

Naruto frowned at the nickname but didn't comment although he couldn't blame the Shinigami because he in truth didn't know what to call himself either. "I know a Death note is here. Were you the one who dropped it?"

"Of course I didn't! I wouldn't do something so stupid plus I have my note right here." Long claw like fingers held out what was in fact a Death Note but the question still remained as to why the Shinigami was here. When Naruto asked the Shinigami he gave a little chuckle and said things were boring in the Shinigami realm.

"All the other Shinigami want to is sit around and gamble. It's so boring if I could I would cry."

Blue eyes gave the Shinigami a skeptical look but it seemed as if he was telling the truth. He had heard complaints from other Death Gods about the Shinigami realm and what went on there. Naruto knew that he would leave to if he were in their shoes but if this he was lying and he did drop a Death Note then he would have a guilty conscience knowing he let him get away.

A message must be sent.

Naruto shifted to the right then ran ran towards the surprised who Shinigami jumped back only to find two hands grab his forearms and pin them behind his back. The Death God turned his head and looked into the blue eyes of the guard. A fighter unable to find his match, fast, and powerful a true adversary to those who come to Earth looking for trouble . The Shinigami turned his head back around and stared at the man with blonde hair.

Naruto glanced at his captive for a moment then shifted his gaze to the buildings. People were hard at work in the city and went home in the evening to their families. A Death Note in the hands of a mortal would destroy many life's. He had to make it clear that if he found out this God of Death was lying then he would be gave one last lingering glance towards the city then turned back to the black clad Shinigami.

"The rules state I can not harm you with out probable cause and I will honor that but , if I find out you are lying. Then you will find that saving a mortal from death will not be the omly way a Death God can die. Do I make myself clear?"

His captive nodded frantically the pop he found that his arms free and the clone of the blond gone. He lifted higher into the air and was just about tio take of before the figure on the ground asked a question he could not help but answer. His perpetual grin seemed to get even bigger and with a chuckle answered the question before he took off in search of the person who picked uo his second Death Note.

"My name is Ryuk."

Naruto watched the retreating from of Ryuk until he could no longer see him the the headed for roof exit. It was going to be long day and he only had a short span of time before someone would start to write in the Death Note.

* * *

**Well that's it for now but don't worry a new chapter will be out between Friday or Monday. If oyu have ideas or want to comment go for it im all ears!**

As for the rules mentioned...

can not tell Death Note holders the Gaurdians Name.

Gaurdian can not mention the Death Note to Mortals.

Guardian cannot state his mission unless that person already knows about the Death Note.

Gaurdian cannot harm Shinigami without probable cause.

cannot make cannot attack The Guardian unless initiated by him.


End file.
